Finding Phineas Part 1
Another sunsets in Danville, Phineas, and Ferb have already building giant water melon when they've already ate melon. Timon: Now that's what I call best water melon ever. Pumbaa: You said it Timon. Timon: thanks for making water melon. Phineas: You're welcome Isabella: So Phineas, what are you gonna do tommorow? Phineas: I don't know, but we'll have to think of it. Isabella: Okay. We'll see you tommorow then. C'mon boys. Phineas: Bye Isabella. Bye boys. Group: Bye Phineas. Bye Ferb. After they left Candace drag her mom to see the water melon. Candace: Okay mom, what do you see. Linda saw nothing but Phineas and Ferb were outside. Phineas: Hi mom. Linda: Hi boys. What did you do today? Phineas: We were making a giant water melon for all of us. Linda: That's nice Phineas. Come inside before it's too dark. Phineas: Okay. They walked inside until Candace was begining to glare at them. Suddenly, her cell phone was calling and it was Stacy. She answered it and immediately heard her friend's voice. Candace: Hi Stacy. Stacy: Well, look who's talking, "Mrs. Not Hanging Around with your Friend for Trying to Bust Your Brothers". Candace realized when she's been distracted to bust her brothers instead of hanging out with Stacy. Candace: Stacy! I really, really, really, REALLY... Stacy: That's it, Candace! I won't stand for this! Our friendship is OVER! AGAIN! With that, Stacy pressed the 'End Call' button on her keypad. Candace: Stacy? STACY! Candace began to worry. Her best friend had surely not just broken up with her, again. She is really angry at them and foward to them. Candace: Don't tell me the water melon disappear? Linda: Candace. All I see is the backyard. Candace: But it's right there! How come they made everything disappear everyday in summer. That's not fair! Phineas: We didn't made everything disappear everyday. Linda: You see, there's no need to be upset. That's all. Candace: Upsets! Of course I'm upset because they are so lucky to behave themselve and everytime that I tried to bust them, but everybody on this planet think I'm crazy. Linda: Candace, what did I tell you about busting your brothers. It needs to stop. There was a silent in five seconds. Candace: NO! I will never give up until I have to bust them. Can't you at least send them to reformating school. I have to convince you that I'm a hero and my brothers are Evil! Linda: Candace, that is not nice. What is the matter with you! Candace: Because they drive me crazy with thier stupid invention causing everyone to like them and everyone thinks I'm crazy! I was embarresing in front of Jeremy and causing Stacy to be mad at me. The reason why I'm crazy because of them. Building thier imagination was horribly wrong and it's even dangerously. Phineas: It's not dangerous and it's not horribly wrong. We just want to create our own dreams like Mickey. Candace: Nobody cares about your stupid dream! Linda: CANDACE!!! That's not nice. Why did you call that. Candace: Because they ruined my life and they ruined everything! It was their fault, not mine! They made it everyday with his girlfriend, her troops, and her stupid animals! And get your slimy thing OFF OF ME!!! She kicked Perry out from her knee. Phineas: CANDACE!!! Don't call my friends like that! She turns back to him and yelled at him. Candace: Listen you brats! First, you made everybody in Danville naughty on christmas, then I almost got killed for the cliff, then you put me and Jeremy's body together, then you tell your friends to turn up against me, and now they grounded me for last time that I throw out a party. Look what you two get me into! He starts to get scared of her for the first time. Phineas: We didn't mean to Candace... Candace: No! You two always think you can have your little adventures and that no one will pay the price! Everyday you guys build stuff and do things that I could never get away with! Everyday I'm the one humiliated because I try to prove you're doing these things and stop you from doing something so stupid! I'm sick of it! Ever since you've been born you've caused nothing but trouble. Phineas: Candace you don't mean that. Candace: Yeah! Well! Too bad! I'll always be mad at you because you want to know something? You're the reason we have no dad! You're the reason dad's dead! It's all your FAULT! This is it, Phineas. If Jeremy dumps me, it's all your fault and I will never forgive you. You're the''' WORST BROTHER EVER! I wish you'll never be my brother anymore and..... '''I HATE YOU!!!!! There was a silent while they gasped and shocked what she just said to him. He's now scared of her and started to tears. Linda put her hand on Phineas, but he shove it away from her. Phineas ran upstairs to his room with his tears and slam the door. Linda begin to glaring at her. Linda: CANDACE FLYNN! I can't believe you just said that word to him! Why did you call him that? Candace: Because I don't believe this summer any longer! Linda: That's it! I'm tired of you keep saying those words, you're grounded! Now go to your room! Candace: Fine! She went upstairs and slam the door. Only two people were left and Ferb and Linda remained. She looked at him and says to him. Linda: I'm sorry Ferb. Maybe you should give him a little rest for while. While he's in his room, Lawrance came home and Linda told him about the agruement. After that, they went up to their room and they went to sleep. While they're sleeping, Phineas is still awake with his clothes on and he looked up on the ceiling. He decided to write a letter to them, he pack his stuff, food, clothes, and his backpack. Before he went outside, he looked at Ferb when he's sleeping. Phineas: (whisper) Goodbye Ferb. Before he went downstairs, he felt something when his shirt has been pulled. He turned his head and looked at Perry who was pulling his shirt with a sad face. He kneeled down and hug him. Perry: (growl sadly) Phineas: I'm sorry Perry. I can't let you come with me. I have to run away from because it was Candace fault. I don't belong here anymore. Perry was still sad because he doesn't want Phineas to leave. He also knew when Candace call him a slimy or freak. Phineas: Look, I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to. I already realized when she doesn't like you anymore. I guess you can come with me if you want to? Perry had no choice, but he decided to go with him instead of staying home. They went outside and close the door quietly. He looked at Isabella's house with his sad face. Phineas: Goodbye Isabella. Goodbye Timon. Goodbye Pumbaa. They walked off and decided to run away from home and never return. They had entered the bus and leaving Danville before he went to sleep. Phineas: Goodbye Danville. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Disneydude94's page